Frequently, it is desired that a set of tasks be performed via use of one or more resources. In various instances, the tasks may need to be performed in a particular order and/or completed by a particular time. Further, configurations, specifications and characteristics of particular devices may make some tasks suitable to be performed on some devices while not on others. The reliability at which tasks are performed may be sub-optimal and inconsistent. Further, the reliability may depend on factors, such as which devices are assigned to handle the tasks.